


Tea and Whine

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish quickly learns there are two kinds of crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Whine

3 months, 6 days and 7 hours Hamish had been dating Violet. 3 months, 6 days and 7 hours they had been Hamlet as their friends at school called them. Hamish hated the name, Violet didn’t mind. She just told Hamish that people did that. He tried not telling it get to him. 

But now Hamish stood in his room, looking in the mirror at his suit he was wearing. He hated wearing it. He felt like his body didn’t belong in suits. 

But he had to wear it. There was a dress code for where he was going. 

Though where he wanted to be going was the dinner reservations he had made. But those plans all changed last night when Violet called around ten. This worried him to begin with. 

“Hal,” Violet said. She sounded like she had been either crying or yelling. Maybe even both. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked ready to put shoes on and run over to her flat. 

“Nothing, I umm just had a row with my grandmother,” she explained to him. “So about our date tomorrow… it conflicts with this tea thing my grandmother wants us to do as a family.” 

“Okay, we can get dinner after unless they are planning something,” Hamish said his body relaxing again in his chair. 

“Yeah, but the row was… my grandmother is insistent that you join us so she can meet you.” 

“Oh,” Hamish said as he got a pit in his stomach. 

That pit had yet to leave as he put his wallet into his pocket and his mobile in the other and headed down to the flat. Hamish walked down to see his dad in his office before he left. John looked up; taking off his reading glasses took a good look at his son. 

Hamish had on a black suit; he had a dark gray button up shirt and then a black tie. “I look silly,” Hamish told his Dad as John stood up and walked over to his son. For being 16 he looked mature and much older. “I understand why you don’t like suits, how Papa can only wear them is beyond me.” Hamish mumbled as he unbuttoned and then buttoned his suit jacket back up out of nervous habit. 

John stood up and walked over to his son. “Your Papa thinks he looks cool in them,” John told him as Hamish smiled and looked at his Dad. “Now remember to mind your manners, and no elbows on the table,” John said to him. 

Hamish rolled his eyes. “I know dad.” He stopped and then looked at him as if he was forgetting something. “Do I need to bring anything?” 

“These,” Sherlock told Hamish, he stood in the door to John’s office as he handed him flowers. Hamish didn’t want to know where they came from; he just took them from his father as he went on to explain. “I checked online and they said this was the most conventional thing to bring.”

Hamish thanked his father and dad and headed up the steps when he ran into his grandmother coming in from tea with her sister.

 

“Oh Hamish, look at you,” she told him as he turned around to see him all cleaned up. His hair was brushed and he even added gel into it to keep it tamed. His face shaved, and washed. “You look so handsome.” Handing him some money he looked at his grandmother but knew that it was for his date after tea. “Oh there is a very pretty girl in a purple dress waiting outside for you.” 

“Thanks grandma,” he said kissing her as he headed on out of the door. He looked down as Violet stood there, her hair was pulled back in some sort of up do. Hamish smirked as he saw she had on a purple dress. “I like your violet dress Violet,” Hamish laughed as he handed her the flowers. 

“You are so not funny Hamish Lestrade,” she told him trying not to smile. She took his hand and they headed to the tube. They were running a little late but Violet didn’t care. Her heals clicked on the pavement as they walked. “She yelled at me when I put on a black dress. The women in on crack.” She kissed Hamish on his hand. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need to be sorry,” he told her as he pulled out his oyster card and paid for both of them. They waited for the train to pull in. Hamish could tell she was in another world. Her body was stiff looking out of place in the dress she had on. “Vi, what’s wrong?” he asked as he kissed her on the side of her lips. 

“I just,” Violet looked at him. “My Grandma Ruth is, well for lack of better words is bat crap crazy.” 

Hamish laughed as he saw a smile escape on her face as they got onto their train. Hamish sat down and Violet took a seat on his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist as they rode. The flowers lay in her lap as she looked down at her shoes. 

“You have met my Dad and Papa right?” he asked her as she laid her head on his shoulder. “My father actually keeps human body parts next to the food I have to eat.”

“That’s the good crazy,” she told him. “This is bad and scary crazy.” 

“There is a difference?” Hamish asked her. 

“Your Papa is crazy in way that helps people,” Violet said as she looked at Hamish. “He may be a little insulting at times but what he says is true. Granny is crazy in a way that makes most people want to kill her, or themselves.” 

“Ah,” Hamish said nodding his head. “But yet I am still here,” he said stealing a kiss from her. 

“Yeah, why are you still here” she asked laughing. 

“You met my parents on our first date. I think I can handle this.” He assured her. 

Once they got to their stop Hamish took hold of Violet’s hand and they headed up to street level and went to the restaurant for tea. The flowers in Violet’s arms as they walked her realized where they were going when he finally saw the building he had been here a few times when he was younger. 

“I promise we can get dinner when we are done and I will pay to make this up to you. I know it’s going to be bad...” she stopped and looked up as Hamish just smiled at her. “What?” 

Hamish leaned over and kissed her on her soft lips that tasted of cherry from her lip gloss. “You don’t need to make anything up to me.” 

“You might not say that after you meet my grandmother,” Violet told him. Just as she finished telling him that an older women with gray hair hobbled out of the restaurant. 

“Your late,” she told them looking Hamish up and down. “And stop kissing I don’t want great grandchildren out of wedlock.” Turning around she made her way back inside. 

Hamish looked at Violet as her ears were bright red and she was biting the bottom of her lip, Hamish had learned long ago that when Violet bit her bottom lip she was either nervous or embarrassed and sometimes both. 

“Granny I take it?” Hamish deduced raising her eyebrow.

“Unfortunately,” she said as she grabbed tight of Hamish’s hand and they headed on into the restaurant. 

“Does she know that kissing someone doesn’t cause children?” Hamish whispered to Violet as they walked toward the table. 

“Stop,” Violet laughed as she leaned into Hamish’s arm and a giggle escaped his lips. 

When they got to the table Hamish saw greeted by the sight of 5 people sitting around a round table with two seats left open. They just also happened to be at opposite ends of the table. Violet’s grandmother looked at Hamish, “That way you can’t fondle my granddaughter under the table,” she told him. 

“Granny!” Violet blushed violently as she shot a look at her parents for help with control her. Hamish stood there as he put his hand on her small of her back to tell her he wasn’t going to be running away screaming. 

“Didn’t even realize she arranged that dear,” her mother said. “Ruth, please come sit next to your son and let Hamish and Violet sit next to each other. They’re going to be between Rose and Tiger. I’m sure they won’t get up too much.” 

Violet quickly introduced Hamish to her mother Grace. Hamish noticed that Violet didn’t look like her mother. Her mother hand blonde that was pulled back into a bun. She had brown eyes and a very angular face. 

Hamish shook Violet’s father David’s hand; he had the rounded face like Violet with the lighter brown hair and green eyes. He nodded as he watched Hamish pull out the chair for Violet as he grandmother moved over next to her son. 

Pushing her in Hamish took his seat next to her and what seemed to be her eldest sister Rose. She had longer blonde hair it was down as she had on a red dress along with red lips. Almost to add to the ridiculousness of the fact she had to dress in red. Hamish glanced over and looked at Lily; she had on a white dress, her blonde hair a little shorter than her sister Violet’s. 

“Have you ever been to tea here young man?” Grandmother asked as Hamish put his napkin in his lap. 

“His name is Hamish,” Violet corrected her as Hamish bumped his knee against hers. She took a deep breath as Hamish looked up at her. Her eyes looked almost like a black hole that if you didn’t run you would die. 

“Yes, my um”- Hamish stopped; he needed to figure out how to phrase this without upsetting Violet’s grandmother. “Father helped the owner with something and we come here with my grandmother on her birthday every year for tea,” Hamish explained. 

Grandmother Ruth’s eyes moved from Hamish and turned to look at her son. “We need to order.” 

“I know mum,” he told her as he looked at Hamish. “So Hamish, what does your father do?” David asked him. 

Hamish looked at Violet for help. He didn’t know if he should say, or how to put it. Hamish was saved in a way from answering when Grandmother Ruth decided that she needed to order then and now. 

She began to shout, “Waiter! Waiter!” with a few snaps to make her point a waiter quickly ran over, mostly to shut the old woman up then to provide any customer service. 

“Yes ma’am. Is there a problem?” he asked her. 

“You didn’t take our order,” Grandmother Ruth pointed out to him. 

“Well your party was not all here,” the waiter said as he tried to keep his calm. 

“Are you talking back to me? I could have your fired, where is the owner? Manager!” Grandmother Ruth called out. 

Hamish tried to make himself invisible. He didn’t need the manager to come up, to say something that was the last thing that was needed. But soon Grandmother Ruth’s eyes zeroed in on Hamish. 

“Don’t slouch! And answer the question what is it your father does? I assume your mother is a proper lady and stays at home.” 

“Actually, my mum died.” Hamish told her flatly. “My father is a consulting detective and the only one in the world. My dad is a doctor, he was a surgeon for the army.” Hamish explained to her as Violet put her hand on her boyfriend’s knee. 

“Well which is it?” she asked looking at him. “A detective or a doctor? He can’t be both.” 

Hamish sighed he hated stupid people. But trying to cover up his annoyance he just smiled and said, “He’s not as I said, my Father, Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective and my Dad, John Watson is an Army Doctor.” Hamish said. Violet bit her bottom lip; she was waiting to her a thud of her grandmother falling off her chair passing out from having a heart attack. 

“That must be an exciting house,” Grace said with a smile as she looked at her husband and he nodded. Hamish knew that Violet had mentioned to her parents about him having two fathers, but he was just happy they didn’t seem to mind when he actually told them.

“It’s never dull,” Hamish said as he saw the look of distaste in Violet’s Grandmother’s eyes. 

“What would you like”- the waiter was cut off as Grandmother Ruth told him they were not ready to order just yet. Hamish felt bad for the waiter and wished he had money to leave him a nice tip for getting unlucky and getting this table. 

“So you live in a house of sin?” Grandmother Ruth asked

Lily snickered as she looked at Hamish. “Everyone lives in a house of sin according to her so don’t worry.” 

“Oh,” Hamish said nothing knowing how to answer. 

“Well, if they are partaking in activities that were designed for a man and a woman that is sin. Being unwed and living together is sin.” 

“Oh but they are married,” Hamish said with a smile. “I was there.” 

Grandmother Ruth was about to open her mouth, Hamish was ready to take whatever insult she had to hurl at him. He wasn’t his father but he would be able to deduce a few things about the batty old women. But he didn’t need to for Violet’s mother stepped in. 

“Enough Ruth!” Mrs. Baker explained. “You are not, I repeat not running Hamish off. His parents seem like exciting people who do good for society. Not useless mother in laws who seem to think that just cause they’ve had knee surgery everyone is supposed to wait their job and take care of you. You made Rosie miss her classes on Tuesday because you need breakfast,” she said keeping her composer as she told her mother in law of. 

“And I told you, law classes are useless for a woman. Where on earth would she practice law?” she asked looking at her daughter in law. 

“Um here?” Rose told her grandmother. “It’s the 21st century granny not the 19th.” 

“But your future husband,” she pleaded with her. 

“I don’t want a husband!” Rose shouted at her. “Not everyone needs to marry, pop out several kids and sit at home and be miserable.” 

As the row continued Violet leaned into Hamish. “Believe it or not, this is actually normal for them.” She whispered into Hal’s ear. 

“And I thought my father and Uncle Mycroft’s rows were bad,” Hamish whispered back as the waiter came back with a plate of biscuits. Once everyone had calmed down, Grandmother Ruth ordered the tea for the table. 

“What do you plan to do with your life Hamish?” she asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “I will be attending University I’m thinking about Literature and then I want to travel the world. Maybe have a travel blog.” 

Ruth smirked, “and your parents are okay with that?” 

“Yes, they want me to do what I love and not be held back.” Hamish explained to her as if this was going to be a very hard concept for her to grasp given the fact she frowned upon her own granddaughter for going to school for law. 

Ruth rolled her eyes and then looked at her second granddaughter, “Lily do you think you should be eating those?” 

“Oh piss off grandma,” Lily told her as she shoved the biscuit into her mouth as she looked over at Rose and she nodded her head. 

“Lily!” Ruth exclaimed. “Watch your tongue!” 

“I would but my tongue doesn’t stick that far out,” she demonstrated. “Theeeeeee”. Violet laughed and covered her mouth as Hamish instantly deduced something. 

Thought there was an age gap of at least seven years between Lily and Violet there was only a year between Rose and Lily. Violet’s older sisters were doing everything in their power to keep their grandmother’s eyes focused on them. They were protecting their little sister’s happiness. 

However Grandmother Ruth must have been immune to their wiles cause she zeroed in once again on Hamish. “No wonder you need a female in your life! With all those… sodomites in that household I’m surprised you turned out normal.” 

Hamish hated when people said that. As if being not ‘normal’ was such a crime. He found normal people more strange than those who did their own thing. 

“Granny please,” Violet pleaded as she tried not to cry. She was going to lose her boyfriend she knew it. 

“Violet he isn’t appropriate for your companionship yet. Now if he can get out of that hell hole those man have him trapped in, he might actually do some good. Become a lawyer or a politician.” She offered him. 

Hamish could help but roll his eyes at the thought of him as either of those professions. He was reminded of a Christmas dinner nearly ten years ago that consisted of two sets of parents who reacted the same way to their son’s life choices. Ruth was the worst of those people rolled into one body and tied with a neat little bow. 

Ruth was still extolling the virtues of a “proper household” when two things happened. One, the waiter tripped and spilled ice water down Ruth’s back. Secondly a tall figure wearing a suit and holding an umbrella stood up. 

Hamish’s face went white as he looked up and the man spoke. “I’m sorry,” he said forcing a smile, which looked more evil than apologetic on his face. “It’s this umbrella of mine, must have been sticking out too far. 

Ruth got up and shuffled off to the bathroom complaining and threatening to get the manager yet again. Hamish tried not to make eye contact with his Uncle as he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Baker, “I am sorry for the inconvenience if there is anything I can do to make up for what happened.” 

Violet’s mother smiled and shook her head, “No. It’s more of what can we do for you kind sir for helping us rid our problem if only shortly.” 

“Nothing,” Mycroft said never one looking at his nephew. He bid them a farewell and headed toward the front door off the restaurant. Violet looked over at Hamish as he shifted his seat his hand was on his pocket where his phone was. 

“That was a bit odd, would you say Hal?” she asked looking at him. Violet began to realize that odd things like this seemed to follow Hamish.

From there first date with his Auntie being there to a few weekends ago when they went down to Sussex to visit Violet’s home town and her other grandmother. They were walking around down and Hamish stopped and she was then introduced to his Uncle Lestrade who was a Detective Inspector for the Scotland Yard none the less. 

“Yeah funny how things…” Hamish stopped as Violet looked at him. He couldn’t lie to her. “He was my uncle.” He said shifting his gaze to the ground. 

“How did he know you were here?” she asked him. 

“He, well,” Hamish didn’t know how to put it so he chose the words that his father used. “He is basically the British Government. He knows all.” 

“Oh,” Violet faintly said. Hamish gritted his teeth and hoped this wasn’t a deal breaker. “Can you tell him thanks next time you see him?” she asked. 

Hamish looked at Violet’s honest face nodded and told her, “of course.” 

Tea went by quickly after that. Ruth came back from the toliets rather subdued. Hamish had a thought and wondered if Anthea had been lying in wait to giver he a stern talking to. But his question was answered as she walked past the table, her face buried in her Blackberry. Violet turned and her eyes wide as she looked at Hamish and he had to look away as to not giggle. 

“Who was that?” Lily asked her sister. 

“Oh, she just works for the man who spilt the water on Granny. And the British government.” She laughed. 

Lily’s brown eyes looked at her sister and then over at Hamish. “He has a very interesting family.” 

“Yeah,” Violet smiled as she took a sip of her tea. 

After tea had ended Hamish and Violet found there out. While Granny was going on about Lily taking a year off of University. Hamish said his goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Baker, taking Violet’s hand they practically ran out of the restaurant and onto the street. Hamish laughed as he loosened his tie around his neck. “Where do you want to get dinner at?” he asked Violet as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the tip of her nose. 

“Anywhere that is far away from my house and this place,” she told him. “I am so sorry…. It was bad in there today.” Violet looked at the ground. 

Hamish kissed her on the top of the head and smiled looking at her. “It’s okay, your sisters are really nice. They must care a lot about you since they tried all they could to get your Grandmother off my case. Uncle Mycroft is seven years older than my father and they never got along until well… me.” explained Hamish. 

“They use to not help me much either. It wasn’t till they entered Uni, and well Lily took leave from Uni they began to get some sense knocked into them.” Violet thought for a bit as they stood there. “What about that fish and chips stand?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Hamish told her. 

Walking hand in hand they headed back to Regency Park where they had fish and chips together the first time. They looked a bit silly all dressed up but neither teen cared. Hamish took off his suit jacket, laying it on the ground for them to sit on and eat. Forgetting about the hell they just experienced they enjoyed there dinner and then decided to go to the local used bookstore and spend a few hours there. As they walked the isles, Hamish looked as Violet pulled a book down, her lips mouthing the words. He needed to talk to his dad when he got home about love.


End file.
